LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 20: The Incarnation of Darkness Returns
"Meanwhile back on Cybertron" Ratchet: I've gotten word that Angewomon has gotten the Sailor Scouts. Activating Space Bridge. "A Space Bridge opens up and Angewomon along with the Sailor Scouts show up" Arcee: Glad to see you're all here. Sailor Moon: I still can't believe what I heard... Optimus dead.. Sailor Mercury: It is indeed a dark day for all... Sailor Mars: So when do we bring the hurt on those bastards!? Ultra Magnus: We are still waiting for others to arrive. Ratchet: The girl Lizbeth is ready. "Another Space Bridge opens and in walks Lizbeth who has brought Dib, Bubbles, Boomer, Nina, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, and Heloise" Lizbeth: Hello, everyone. Bulkhead: Welcome to the club. Bubbles: Good to see you all again! Dib: I wish it was not about what we heard... Bender: Optimus Prime! Of all people!? Skipper: I had a feeling his softheartedness would get him killed. Smokescreen: What??? Heloise: Might be curt, but he's kinda right. Optimus was too soft on those guys. Boomer: At least he was still true to what he believes in. Starfire: I am sorry for what happened, Autobots. Nina: It's not your fault, Starfire. Wheeljack: All right, that's 2 groups. Any more? Ratchet: The one known as Maka has gotten her group. "One more Space Bridge opens and in walks Maka with her partner, Soul, and her friends Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona." Maka: Hello, everyone. Angewomon: Hello, Maka. From what Lizbeth told me of you I'm glad to have you and your friends. Who are they anyway? Maka: Right. You've never met them. First: this is my weapon and partner, Soul. Soul: Hey, how's it going? Angewomon: Your weapon? Maka: Where I come from, some people can transform into weapons. Soul turns into a scythe. Angewomon: Wow, that's cool. Soul: Yep. I'm the coolest weapon around. Maka: Next, meet Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star: Hey, can we skip all this and just get to the part where I rip apart those people who killed that Optimus guy!? Tsubaki: Wait, Black Star! We should not forget our manners. Black Star: Just hurry, cause I don't know how long I can stand the waiting. Maka: Moving on... Next is Death the Kid and his partners Liz and Patty Thompson. Kid here is the son of the Grim Reaper Angewomon: The....the....the Grim....Reaper....? Death the Kid: Don't act so scared. My father is not always as scary as you think he is. Liz: He can be scary when he wants to be, but most of the time he's really nice. Patty: Kinda weird, too. Angewomon: I see... Maka: Finally, meet Crona. Crona: Uh...hi... Angewomon: Hello there. It's very nice to meet you and all your.... Huh? Crona: Is something wrong? Angewomon: What's that thing on your head? Crona: Huh? What thing? Angewomon: That black and white thing. I swear I think it's looking at me. Ragnarok: That's because I am looking at you. Angewomon: AHHH!! "Falls down" IT TALKS!! Ragnarok: I'm not an "it", you bitch! Maka: "Helps Angewomon up" Sorry about that. That's Ragnarok. He's Crona's partner. Angewomon: Is he.... "part" of Crona? Maka: It's a long story and I think we have work to do. Ultra Magnus: Yes. Now that you're all here, we can get started. "A strange but faint banging noise appears" Ultra Magnus: As you know the groups known as the Humanist and the Invaders have succeeded in taking down Optimus. But while it hurts all, myself as well, we can't stand here and be sad about it. Optimus would not want that. "The banging noise gets louder" Ultra Magnus: We think the cons might have put them up to this. So for now, we are going to track down what remains of the cons. Without a leader, they have scattered all over. "The banging gets even louder" Ragnarok: So if there all over how are we...we... FOR GOD SAKES!!! WHAT IS THAT BANGING!!!?? Bumblebee: Hang on a sec. "Bumblebee turns on a monitor and it shows Knockout and a group a cons in another room" Bumblebee: Okay, you have my attention! What do you want? Knockout: We are prisoners of war! We have rights! When are we going to have access to an oil bath!? Bumblebee: Depends. When are YOU going to tell me where your friends are? Knockout: I don't know where all the others are. The Decepticons have many hidden bases all over the Multi-Universe. Many of them are top-secret! Bumblebee: A shame. Your finish is looking pretty drab. Knockout: "Grunting trying get his cuffs off" I don't know where any of them are, I swear! .... But I might know where you might try looking. "Later Angewomon, Lizbeth, Maka, the Sailor Scouts, the DWMA students, Dib, Bubbles, Boomer, and Nina arrive at Dark Mount, Megatron's military HQ on Cybertron" Maka: So this is where were supposed to go? Dib: If Knockout's intel is good, we might find out where some of the cons are here on the computers. "Meanwhile at Equestria, Twilight Sparkle is inside Canterlot Castle to speak with Celestia and see what she can tell about the recent events" Twilight: Princess Celestia. "Celestia sits on her throne with her eyes closed" Twilight: Princess? Luna: I'm sorry, Twilight, but my sister is in a deep trance. She hopes to find some answers about why many of these things have happened... And maybe what will happen next. "Inside Celestia's mind she sees flashes of battles. Heroes and Villains fighting. Giant star ships flying over planets. And at the end she sees a being stand before our heroes on Cybertron" Celestia: "Gasps" Luna: Sister??? Twilight: Princess! Are you okay? Celestia: Twilight...your friends on Cybertron...they are in great danger! Twilight: What?! Celestia: They are about to face the most powerful and evil being the Multi-Universe has ever seen... "Back at Dark Mount" Boomer: "Deep voice" Lord Boomer Jojo, Emperor of destruction. "Boomer laughs as he sits on Megatron's giant throne" Sailor Jupiter: How can you sit there?! That's some bad mojo! Angewomon: Well, I'll be. Knockout told the truth for once. Lizbeth: Yeah. These are locations of so many different bases for the cons. Maka: With this we might be able to get some answers. Angewomon: Let's get back to the Autobots and- Death the Kid: Wait. What's that? "They see something flying off in the distance" Crona: What is that? Bubbles: Looks like a jet. Black Star: Maybe it's a con. Sailor Venus: I've never seen a con that big or move that fast. "The jet transforms and land right in front of the heroes at the top of Dark Mount." "The heroes look and are in shock by who they see. Megatron. Only bigger and with a new color. Boomer: Uh... "hops off Megatron's throne and steps away from it" "Angewomon, Lizbeth, and Maka look up at the being before them" Unicron: Minions of the Prime, prepare to be obliterated! To be continued... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts